Trendsetter
by HellGodess
Summary: Yui has recently started to develop a strong attraction to Yuma, a sadistic and blood lusting vampire. Now, with the Moon Haze initiating a trance-like string of desires into their hearts, what will Yui do? Sit back and watch the Moon Haze take over them, body and souls, or use this as a way to escape?
1. CHAPTER 1: Moon Haze

Hello everyone! For this fanfic, I decided I wanted to do a YumaxYui pairing, because I think Yuma is sexy as fuck, his voice is sexy as fuck, and everything about him is sexy as fuck. While I actually hate Diabolik Lovers, since there was no plot, no character development for Yui, and everyone treated Yui like an animal, the overall anime in itself was strangely very off. The only redeeming qualities it had were its villians, Cordelia, Karlheinz's mysterious backstory, the gothic style, and Yuma who's sexy as fuck. Anywho, now that I let out my rant, we can get to the good part. So I do hope you enjoy, and feel free to give me constructive criticism. Seriously, the only way I can improve my terrible ass writing is if people fucking chew me out. Luv woooo.

I do not own Diabolik Lovers, because if I did that shit would have been scrapped to the bone and been played out a lot more differently, such as including a sex scene with Yuma.

 **_**

 **CHAPTER 1: Moon Haze**

It was a cold dark night, the wind blowing through the air and harshly biting at my skin. It was welcoming, the darkness. It shrouded me in its pitch black shawl, enveloping me whole. Yet always terrifying, as I never knew what lurked in the shadows or watched me when I wasn't paying attention. Regardless of where my imaginery monsters roamed, I knew where the real ones hid. I found only in the dark I could relax, have time to collect my thoughts peacefully, as I became one with the shade and temporarily removed myself from the real world.

Bringing my mind back to reality, I dully thought of the Sakamaki's, and their desires to feed off of me in more ways than one.

Everyday was a ticking time bomb, and as the hours went by, I came closer to exploding. Their determination to drain me dry went more than skin deep. They wanted to destroy my spirit, and take whatever form of innocence I had left.

And they were achieving.

Ever since I came to live with the Sakamaki's, my health has deteriorated like an old toy left forgotten outside. My wavy hair, once beautifully golden and worthy enough to be on a shampoo commercial, now falls flatly against my thin pale bony shoulders. I was willing to bet they were sharp enough to cut through glass, but that may have been my self loathing talking.

My entire soul was wallowing in a sea of despair, and everytime I looked into the mirror, only big sad pink doe eyes would stare back. Often times they were empty, and if they did shine with an emotion, it would be one unwanted.

Purple circles ringed my eyes, and even though they couldn't compare to Kanato's, I wagered I myself could have been mistaken for a vampire. An insatiable lust for blood and sharp teeth were the only things missing.

My very being was changing, inside and out. In a way I realized that couldn't be helped unless I somehow escaped this terrible place. If only there was something that could occupy every vampire's mind at once. A distraction like that could give me an actual chance at escaping.

I snorted and shook my head, chastising myself for even entertaining those kinds of ideas. Even if it were to come true, no amount of make-up or sleep could return the natural pink flush to my pale skin or the naive ingenuous sparkle to my eye.

It took me a while before I regrettably came to understand that showing weakness was the one of the worst things I could do. Growing up I tried to avoid making confrontations. I'd rather endure all of that then get into an actual fight.

Unfortunately for me, every Sakamaki fed off of that kind of fear, and my artery would practically be drained to death.

I should have established a personal authority soon after I realized just exactly what kind of people surrounded me. Or at the very least learned a few basic self defense skills to show them they couldn't do what they wanted with me at every flick of their hand.

Like a true idiot I didn't, and my fear would all too quickly overtake my emotions. As time went by, whatever strength or courage I had mustered faded, along with the tight grip on hope I had my father would one day return. My grip on hope now was only slipping through my fingers.

I sat on top of the ledge, with my legs dangling over, and glanced down at the patch of land Kanato landed on all those months ago. I recalled the sound of bones snapping like twigs, and the sudden adrenaline of fear that coursed through my veins when I ran as quickly as I could down all the stairs to get to him.

It was all to paint me as a moron, even if I did in fact not know any vampire could survive such a fall. The term immortal really did apply to them in every way.

It might have been because I liked to see the good in people, but I did try to connect with the Sakamaki's. Any idiot could see my efforts were in vain and, sure enough, in the end it all failed. The constant shroud of loneliness I lived in was new to me, as there were always friends to play with from church or my father to comfort me. I didn't even have a pet to keep me company.

That kind of isolation could drive anybody to go crazy, and I realized things here were different too little too late. With every vampire I encountered, each and every one took advantage, leaving me to fall down the rabbit hole with nothing to hang on to.

My cheeks turned warm, and I curled my hand into a fist, laying it against my chest. Except one.

Except Yuma.

The very thought of him sent shivers down my spine, and I couldn't exactly pinpoint if they were the good or bad kind. He was a member of the Mukami family, and I quickly learned they carried compassion almost achingly close like that of humans. Yuma's personality caught my attention the most.

My heart and mind were a constant swirl of different emotions when it came to him, at war with each other. He had been different than any of the other Mukami's, rough around the edges yet still grateful. It was a strange combination.

Some days he showed off the more dark and aggresive side of a vampires nature. And it frightened me, but there were other times he showed the complete opposite.

On very few and rare days, Yuma would ask me to join him in miniscule chores. Such as picking food from the garden or cooking. During that time I spent with him, he would open up, and talk. About life, about family, he even mentioned once what it was like for him when he first became a vampire.

The Sakamaki's hardly even addressed me by my name, so it was a nice change to just have a civil conversation with somebody. Albeit, I stayed silent most of the time, partially because I was afraid he would yell at me for talking like the Sakamaki's did or say something stupid. Simultaneously, I was learning to adapt to a personality as strong as his was.

Yet that didn't fix the internal dilemma I found myself in. Out of all the Mukami's, Yuma showed the most passive but possessiveness towards my blood. At certain times, he reminded me of Shu and Ayato all rolled into one.

The startling contrast between the two main behaviors he displayed is what left me confused. The raw hunger I would see in his eyes could make any human fear for their lives, but that didn't stop me.

It frustrated me to no end, because I knew deep in my heart there was no excuse for them to treat me like I was property. They could control their bloodlust, they just chose not to. I couldn't imagine what would happen if that self control was just one day ripped away.

Which brought me back to Yuma, and his sadistic personality intertwined with the human still within him. For so long I starved to have a friend, or company of any sort. But the question continued to rage on in my head, loud and clear.

Do I want to deal with what he was, _truly was_ , in order to have a friend?

My heartbeat speeded up, the answer laying just beneath the surface. The response to my own question made me worried. What kind of person was I if I was willing to put up with someone as violent and dangerous as he?

I lowered my head in disappointment, even though I was alone, and let out a stuttering breath. My thoughts were a jumbled mess, and the confusion I felt only grew.

It was hard to put Yuma into a certain category. I thought of how he always carried sugar in his pocket, and quitely chewed on it. Or how his face lights up with a small grin when we were in the garden, checking the fruits and vegatables.

It was strange to see the exact same person using his weight and strength against someone like me. Feeding off of me when it was clear I didn't want him to.

I figured it did no good to have him occupy my thoughts all the time, so I resorted to creating lists of things I didn't like about him. To others, it may have sounded idiotic, but to me it was all I could do.

Whenever my mind started to turn to mush, I quickly thought of how I hated he was so much taller than me, and my neck had to crane just to meet his eyes.

Or his annoying tendency to pick me up, throw me over his shoulder, and carry me off because he had the strength.

Make every bite he gave me turn pleasurable. Tell me in that rough husky voice of his the things I did to him.

My heart skipped a beat at the path my mind started to take. Perhaps it was best to remember how empty I felt after every time he fed off me, and not let my mind wander.

I furrowed my brow, hugging my arms closer to my body. Yes, best to remember it's how I felt anytime a vampire took advantage of my mortality. The uncomfortable invisible rope that tightened around me when I was forced to participate in things I didn't want to do.

I laughed sadly. When was the last time I felt like an actual person, happy to be in my own skin?

Just before I realized my father left me at the will of mentally unstable vampires and was never ever coming back. I expected tears to come rushing down my face like every time I thought of my father, but they didn't. My eyes remained dry.

He was the reason I was in despair, half alive and half dead. My demise a thorn in my side put there by him. Everyday I spent in this hell, that thorn would only sink deeper.

I tilted my head to the side, feeling the cold air once again. No help was coming.

I was all alone. And my hope was running out.

Idly scanning the trees with my eyes, I breathed in the chilly air and breathed out. Nobody would ever really know the true horror hidden behind these walls. The only view people got was from the outside, and that's all they'll ever get. One beautiful and black mansion surrounded by tall foreboding trees, and the undoubtedly beautiful men that stared back from the windows.

I was left unseen because I had no one. If I were to die tomorrow, a very real possibility, only the existing bacteria inhabiting my body would mourn my death. The image of my dead body wearing a white wedding dress and being displayed in Kanato's room of human dolls sent goosebumps up my arms.

The weather began to really get cold, the cool breeze flowing through my hair. Despite the temperature, my body felt warm. Safe. The night was always my friend when no evil vampires were sneaking about. I savoured these moments alone. Nothing but the full moon and me.

Peering down again, the space between me and the ground didn't frighten me. I was curious to know what's changed about me after becoming the Sacrificial Bride. When I first walked through those doors, I had been scared as a little lamb. Jumping at every creak of noise or confusing the cold sweep of air in the mansion as something breathing on me.

Fear was an everyday emotion for me, but when it came to the simple act of throwing my body off of the ledge and splatting all over the grass, it wasn't as big of a bother. At least that way my death would be quick and easy. Unlike now, where my death was a game of darts being played by everyone in this house but me.

A part of me was hesitant to admit what was happening to me, but I couldn't ignore it. I was dying, and not only was my body shutting down, so was my mind. I was like a rat in one of Reiji's experiments, being used and toyed with until it dropped dead.

I knew if I continued to live like this, I'd eventually perish. My hatred for the Sakamaki's surged, and I squeezed my eyes shut. There was no ways for me to cope with my feelings.

The things I _was_ allowed to do did nothing for the constant ache in my neck and tenseness in my stomach. Only when I was left alone did I feel better.

I suppose that's what happens when you're chewed up and spit back out. You lose a piece of your mind, bit by bit.

I raised my head towards the sky, watching the puffy grey clouds shield the moon away. Red light outlined their lumpy shape, casting a slight pink glow. That's what I felt like. Hidden behind a big grey cloud that wouldn't go away. Unlike me, the moon reappeared, its super sized shape taking up the sky.

There I went with childish thoughts again. How could I compare myself to something like the moon? I wasn't the sun, the moon, or the earth. I was a human, a speck in the universe that could burn out, and no one would ever notice.

"No one would ever notice." I murmured.

"Who are you talking to Yui?"

I whipped my body sideways, seeing Kanato standing eerily still and staring at me with his unsettling eyes. He looked as heavenly as always, the only mark of imperfection marring his angel face was the deep purple circles surrounding his eyes. Kanato hardly ever slept, the culprit of his intense insomnia I suspected being nightmares. But I'll never ask him why he despised to sleep. Heaven knows what he would do, probably throw another one of his temper tantrums and attack me.

"Yui?"

I didn't understand how Kanato was so deeply evil and reveled in hurting others, but cuddled with his stuffed bear like an innocent child. His soft child like voice constantly spewing insane nonsense, or harsh cryptic words. Maybe that's where his mind was stuck, as a child, but paired with a body of one not. With a body equipped for killing a village.

"Yui! Are you deaf! Do you even comprehend what I just told you to do?" His high voice turned sharp with anger, cracking slightly from yelling so loudly.

"I was just thinking."

Had to be very careful with what I say around Kanato, he took the oddest things to great offense. Even the slight change of tone in my voice once made him angry.

"Thinking." He tilted his head, a lock of purple hair falling a bit into his eye. "What do prey think about? I usually imagine you all think about rolling around in the mud like pigs. Won't you tell me Yui?"

A deep wariness settled into my bones, causing my stomach to tense from fear. This was the calm before the storm. May act relaxed and sane now, but it was only a matter of time before he lost it.

"I was just thinking about the moon." It wasn't a complete lie, but I didn't need to tell him everything he asked for. "It's become a full moon today."

His purple eyes glanced towards the sky, and he walked closer to where I sat. I scooted away just a bit, not risking one of his fits of insanity and have him push me off.

"Oh, yes. That's a Moon Haze."

"A moon what?" I asked, confused. I've never heard such a thing.

"Stupid girl, you don't know anything do you? Well, your only mortal so I guess I'll cut you some slack." He turned towards me, resting his hip against the ledge bars, but continued to stare at the sky.

"A Moon Haze hardly happens, but it comes around once in a while. In our culture, it's supposed to mean new beginnings, for whatever it may be. However, what it actually does is cause a vampire to unleash their bloodlust on the one they desire the most."

Kanato's eyes were far away, fixated on the moon. I wish I could say I wanted to know what was going through his mind, but I couldn't. He was too calm, too peaceful. My skin prickled with suspicion.

He may have been acting strange, but I was burning with curiosity with what a "moon haze" was and what it meant. I prayed he wasn't pulling my leg.

"Their... Bloodlust. On the one they desire the most. Does that mean, the moon influences a vampire's actions against their will?"

Kanato turned towards me, a strange small smile on his lips. His eyes crinkled at the corners, like he was truly happy about something. "Why, for a human I wouldn't have believed you guessed correctly. But you are still nothing more than my own personal blood bank. Never forget that."

There was no time to come up with a response, as Kanato appeared right next to me in the blink of an eye, having used his vampire speed. He grabbed me by the arms and yanked me off of the ledge.

The strong grip around my wrists hurt, and he pushed me down to the ground.

"Kanato! Stop! Get off of me! No!"

He climbed on top of me, pushing my hands down next to each side of my head. His eyes were wide and staring at me, locked on my face. I had a very bad feeling about what he was going to do.

"This is what the moon does to us during it's haze. We fall completely under it's spell, and the need to feed from your desire becomes so great it hurts. Huh, I would have never thought you would be someone I buckled under the haze for." His purple eyes glittered under the soft red light, and he bit his lip so hard it bled. "Yui? Do you understand? He shook my arms in excitement, scaring me out of my wits. "It means I have to make this enjoyable for you. I have to give you pleasure."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth switched my brain to survival mode. I wasn't going to get out of this by physical strength, and I knew his definition of enjoyable was completely different from that of my own. If I could just convince him to let me go. "No it's okay Kanato! Really, I appreciate the offer but I must d-decline."

I cursed myself for stuttering, but I cursed myself even more for sounding too desperate.

"You... You don't want me to give you pleasure? Would you rather feel pain instead? I can give that to you too Yui, but I just might make you beg for it."

He moved both of my arms to rest over my head, using only one arm to hold them down. If I had vampire strength, I would have already escaped to the other side of the world.

"No! No! I-I'll take pleasure. Please Kanato, I don't want it to hurt."

His crazed eyes seemed sad for a moment, but then his face stretched into a wide grin. The grip around my wrists got even tighter, and I grinded my teeth to prevent myself from crying out in weakness. "Okay Yui."

"You didn't want pleasure, so I assume you want pain. Then when I suggest it, you beg for pleasure. You know what I think Yui? I think you want both. A mix of pain and pleasure never hurt nobody."

Kanato nudged his leg further up between my thighs, using his free hand to gently stoke my cheek.

"Oh Yui! I can hear your blood singing to me. I knew you would enjoy something like this, your fast heartbeat gives you away. If only that sweet pure look of terror once again displayed upon your face."

His eyes widened momentarily, and he shook his head. "Of course, I'm going to make this hurt, but I forget it's supposed to be pleasurable too. Tell me again Yui, do mortal women like a kiss before being pleasured? I always seem to forget." He bowed his head in genuine puzzlement, eagerly waiting for my response.

My chest tightened with every breath I took, and I couldn't help but swallow nervously. There was no way out of this, I might as well give him an answer. Maybe he'll go easy on me.

"Y-yes Kanato. Mortal women do like to be kissed before b-being pleasured." I froze up from fear, cold hard chills going down my spine. It was hard to convince myself I wasn't afraid when I was shaking so badly.

"You're shivering Yui, but your skin is so warm. So warm." He leaned down near my face and inhaled deeply. "You're such an amateur at hiding your true emotions."

His finger gently stroked my cheek, calm and sure of what he was doing. "Even now, I can't help but feel excited. You may be beneath me, but your blood always tastes like the sweetest wine. Only your blood can do this Yui, you should feel honored a puny mortal woman like you can do things to an immortal like me."

Kanato leaned down and placed a very graceful kiss upon my cheek, before slowly making his way down my jaw. I couldn't control my shivering, his skin was so cold. Not to mention the wind. Gripping my wrists even harder, Kanato raised his head for a fraction of a second to say,

"Tempting mortal woman."

His lips came crashing down on my mine, all the while he held my wrists down. He slid his arm around my waist and pushed my body up against his. The sound of our bodies colliding made a dull thud, and it knocked the breath out of me. My mouth opened just wide enough for him to get access.

Kanato's tongue slipped into my mouth, and his nose pressed slightly against my own. It was soft, and he tried to coax me into kissing him back. I refused.

Grunting in frustration, Kanato released my wrists and pulled me tightly against his cold body. His mouth moved down to my neck, where he started to suck and nibble. My eyes closed to their own accord, and I strained against the urge to get closer to him. There was something I was supposed to do and I knew it didn't involve this. I lost all train of thought once Kanato moaned into my neck.

He sat back and settled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my hands on his shoulders, curling them into half fists. We were completely pressed up against each other.

His mouth moved on from my neck, turning to a spot just beneath my ear. He sucked at my pumping pulse, his hands at the end of my back encouraging me to press closer to him. I couldn't see how that was possible, considering there was no space left between us.

My conscious kept whispering at me, telling me to move, get off, or leave. Why-why would I want to go? Kanato wasn't hurting me. Right?

A headache struck my brain, and I frowned. I lifted my hand and held it against my forehead. Wait a minute. Something was... Wrong. Why did I feel so strange?

Kanato gently laid me back down, with my legs still wrapped around his waist, and ran a hand through my hair. Laying a hand on the ground beside my head, Kanato leaned over me and hungrily kissed under my jaw.

His cold breath blew over my flushed skin, and I flinched slightly. There was a voice at the back of my mind screaming at me to _run_.

 _He's not the right one._

Just then, Kanato's hand started to creep up my shirt, his fingers skimming my stomach.

 _Yui._

My eyes glanced up, feeling compelled to look at the moon. It hung in the sky, a great beacon of red light. Why was the moon red?

Switching my gaze back to Kanato, I tried to understand what was happening. My stomach was in knots, and I kept sensing danger, despite not seeing any. Unless...

Abruply, Kanato took my face into his palm, and roughly planted a kiss on my lips. I moaned through the kiss in protest, pushing at his chest. My instincts were telling me something was wrong, and for once I had to trust it.

A sharp pain ripped through my bottom lip, and I gasped in pain. Kanato's fangs bit into my lip, and my blood slowly dripped down his chin.

"Kanato stop! No!" I groaned, my words slightly garbled. He only stared at me, trying to drink up as much blood as possible. He slowed, and said,

"No. I'm not finished."

Whatever spell I had been under shattered, and my mind cleared. I realized what was happening, and before I had time to think about it, I shoved at Kanato's shoulders using all of my strength. He fell back, caught completely off guard, and released my lip.

Before Kanato recovered, I scrambled to get up and made a run for the door. I was only a couple of feet away before a hand clamped down on my ankle, and pulled me down.

I thrashed my arms around, hoping I'd poke his eye out or hit him hard enough so I can have enough time to escape. I was about to slap him when he gripped my hands in one smooth motion, and threw them down on the floor next to my head.

Breathing unsteadily, I tried shaking off the lingering haziness fogging my brain.

"Why did you try to run Yui? That's terribly rude of you."

His eyes were crazed, completely glossed over. His brow furrowed, but quickly was replaced with glee. A startingly sharp laugh bubbled out of his mouth, shaking his whole body.

"The taste of your blood is so delicious Yui. Familiar. I don't think I'm ever going to find someone who tastes as good as you. Perhaps I should just keep you for myself."

He gripped the side of my face harshly, and turned it sideways, exposing my neck to him. My throat went dry, the fight in me dwindling.

With my arms and legs trapped, I felt Kanato's body relax and he leaned in close to my ear.

"Yui? What does it feel like to be human?" He whispered quietly.

What an odd question, considering our current situation. For some reason, I couldn't help but give him an answer, even now.

"It feels like... Being the moon."

He tilted his head, a small smile appearing on his lips. He rubbed a finger on my throat, and bared his sharp teeth.

"Oh, Yui."

His fangs sunk deeply into my neck, the sting of his bite burning through me like poison. My skin burned, and it felt like hot liquid was running through my veins.

Blinking hard to see through my blurred vision, I tried moving my head away from his mouth, but he only latched on further. He moaned against my neck, and his tongue dragged across my pulse.

I began to lose all feeling in my neck, and registered through my foggy brain Kanato's fangs pulling out of my skin, only to sink them back into my shoulder a second later. My eyes drooped, until they finally closed altogether.

"Kanato... You need to stop.. You need to..." My voice gradually grew quiter and quieter, fading into the distance. My last attempt at getting him to stop failing.

At this point, I couldn't tell what Kanato was doing to my neck. Maybe he moved away, maybe he didn't. It didn't stop my mind from slowly sinking into unconsciousness and a small tired sigh from leaving my lips.

Eyes closed, I finally let the current of sleep pull me in, and allowed the darkness to claim me.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Damn son, did I really write that? Again? For those who haven't been here since the beginning, I completely redid this chapter and wrote it in a way that wasn't complete batshit. But it was still shit. Anywho!! If you can or if you want, please write a review of this chapter and point out any of the mistakes I'm making. If dialogue sounded stilted, or if a word kept being reused. Literally, tell me what you think. It's ok to shit all over it, that's what I'm doing.** **But of course, I didn't want this fanfiction to start with Yuma and Yui already in love and shit. This chapter was a bit more of a precedent of what's to come. I really love Yuma, I do not ship Kanato with Yui AT ALL. FUCK THAT SHIT! However, I still do appreciate any of your thoughts, ideas, or criticism. If you ship Kanato and Yui, then you sail that ship. To wrap up, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you've discovered me because you've also been looking for YumaxYui fanfiction, we are now friends eternal. Anyways, until next time, enjoy your cable porn, eats lots of junk food, and Team Lestat!**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Dive In Deep

My most lovely readers, forgive me for I have sinned, and not updated in almost 5 months. Despite being a lazy piece of shit, I actually thought I would update today. And well you look at that, my brain's gotten off its lazy ass. Hopefully you can all enjoy this chapter, as I myself am having mixed feelings about this chapter. But Yuma's arrived, so I'll survive. Pray for me.

_

 **CHAPTER 2: Dive In Deep**

 ** _Long and deep church bells tolled, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. I fluttered my eyes, the familiar sound luring me into sleep._**

 ** _Yui._**

 ** _I sat up, turning my head from side to side. I could have sworn someone whispered my name. As my eyes adjusted to the light, they zeroed in on the tree that stood a few feet in front of me._**

 ** _Where was I? Looking down, I realized my body was fit tightly into a beautiful red dress. It shimmered and sparkled, like crushed up diamonds were sewed into the fabric. Where did this dress come from?_**

 ** _I rose up off the ground, not stumbling once. Which was unusual, since I had a terrible sense of balance. A voice at the back of my head_** **_was telling me things weren't right. Suddenly, the church bells rung louder and louder until I couldn't help but cover my ears, cutting off my thinking._**

 ** _Gently, and slowly they grew quiter once more, their ringing chimes becoming soft background noise. My head lulled to the side, and I had to resist laying down. What sweet noises._**

 ** _Walking slowly towards the tree, I stopped when I was close enough to touch the bark. Suddenly someone spoke, their voice soft and husky. It told me to come closer._**

 ** _Take a bite of the apple, Eve. It whispered._**

 ** _And you will have what you desire most._**

 ** _My wants and wishes flashed across my mind._**

 ** _Power. Freedom. Sucess. Love._**

 ** _Hold out your hands, Eve, and close your eyes._**

 ** _I closed my eyes and held out my hands, curious as to know what would be placed in my palm. I heard a twig snap, and felt a round shaped object fall into my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw what laid in my hands was a bright red crystal appl_** ** _e._**

 ** _I held it up to my face, and what I saw in my reflection made my heart stop. Emerald pink eyes stared at me, and my skin glowed like pale porcelin. Sharp elongated teeth rested on my ruby red lips_**.

 ** _This wasn't me. This wasn't Yui. This was someone else. Something else. Smiling at me wickedly, her eyes now completely black, the same voice I heard earlier spoke through her lips._**

 ** _Give into temptation mortal woman. Leave those human feelings behind, and join us. One bite is all it takes. All it takes..._**

 ** _The crystal apple slipped from my hands, and splintered into a thousand pieces._**

I awoke in a cold sweat, the remaining sounds of my dream ringing through my ears. My heart thumped in my chest, and my breath came out in shallow pants. I darted my eyes quickly from left to right, not recognizing my surroundings.

What happened to me? It felt like just a second ago I was watching the stars, and then afterwards the lights blacked out. My hands started to shake with nervousness, and I felt the panic rise up in my chest.

I couldn't remember a single thing. There was nothing upstairs for me to grab on to. It was all one big grey blur.

Pushing myself up, a dull ache throbbed through my head, and I rested my hand on my forehead. I struggled to keep my eyes open. Why did I feel like death warmed over?

Setting my hand back down, it brushed against the couch and I gasped. It was so _soft._ Rubbing my hand against the texture, I wondered where it came from. It must have been imported, because-

 _Yui._

I stopped, and blinked hard. Did I just- Did I just hear a voice or was that me? Realizing I'd just been pondering away at what the couch might be made up of, I snatched my hand away and wrapped them around my stomach.

I must have been more tired than I thought. Way more tired than I thought if I was hearing things. Suddenly, my bones felt like lead, heavy and aching with weariness. I crashed back onto the couch, and I moaned with pain. My arms and neck hurt the most.

I blew stray pieces of hair out of my face, and focused on breathing. I couldn't begin to think of why I felt this way. It didn't make any sense.

I reached far into the depths of my mind, and searched through memories, hoping to find clues that would aid me in where I currently was.

I couldn't be too sure of what I was seeing, but there was a... Tree? And I was wearing a red dress? Gradually, bits and pieces of my dream trickled back, the images becoming clearer with the more I tried remembering.

There'd been church bells ringing, and the room I had been in was circular, almost dome shaped. And an apple fell into my hand, glittering like glass. The further I went, the stranger the dream got.

Then the voice I heard. Beckoning me with its divine voice.

Unease coiled around me, and I promptly pushed the dream back into the darkness. It felt more of like a bad omen instead of silly made up imagination. I knew they were just false events, but something told me there was more to what I saw.

No. I scooted it away, reminding myself it was just nonsense and not to look that far into it. Still, I wanted to come back to it later, when I wasn't busy trying to figure out where I was.

I tried to raise my body back up, but when my arm started to wobble, I laid back down. My body was physically exhausted, and all of my energy was sapped. I was getting worried, the combination of memory loss, lost energy, and waking up in an unknown place giving me a headache.

I decided to lay still until one of the Sakamaki brothers came barging in, demanding for blood, and let my body to relax. But that may not have been the smartest decision, considering I was in no shape to allow them to feed.

I closed my eyes, trying not to dwell on the sadness that crawled around my heart. It's not like I could do anything to stop them even if they tried to. Besides, the more pain the merrier.

I shook my head, and willed myself to get rid of any unwanted thoughts. It was pointless, but it was better than nothing.

That was when Kanato's face popped up in my head, and it all hit me like a ton of bricks.

Kanato.

The flow of memories came rushing back, as if a dam had broke, and I could see what really happened. He'd been smiling at me, his purple eyes alive with unhinged madness, and the blood red moon shining down on the both of us.

Hesitantly, I lifted a shaking hand up to my neck, and flinched when I felt painful indentations scattered across my throat. Not only there, but my shoulder and collarbone too. He bit me in more places than one, and that's why I had been feeling weaker.

I brought a hand up to my chest, where my heart rapidly drummed against my ribcage. A trail of sweat ran down my forehead, and my stomach tensed with nausea. The need to curl up and panic silently was all too strong, but I reminded myself to calm down.

I had to or else risk being saw in a vulnerable position. It did no good to be saw in such a way. Not only did it hurt to be left alone like this, disoriented and in pain, but to be saw like this.

Which _was_ the kind of thing to expect from the Sakamaki's, since they enjoyed witnessing my weakest moments. But at the same time I didn't quite understand.

Why did they haul me here instead of my own room? They told me it was annoying enough to drag my body back, but if that were true, then why here? Now that I thought about it, it was kind of odd.

I took a second and harder look around the room, and realized it looked nothing like the usual layout of other rooms in the mansion. One of the biggest giveaways being due to a large window allowing light to filter in. The Sakamaki's hated the daytime.

No, I was most definitely not in any room that I knew of. The more I looked, the more I saw the differences. And the familiarities. I closed my eyes, and felt my muscles tense up. I wasn't even at the Sakamaki residence, but at the-

"Well it's about time my little piggy woke up. You sure did take your damn time."

I opened my eyes and whipped my head towards the speaker of the deep husky voice. Who else but him?

"Y-Yuma."

He was leaning against the other couch, his right hand resting on his left shoulder. His head was tilted, and his eyes were slanted at me, inspecting. His face was serious, but he sent me a quick mean smile that got my pulse going.

Why was Yuma here? His posture remained calm and relaxed, but I couldn't help but feel there was something on his mind. If spending time with him taught me anything, is that he could hide that hot temper very well.

"You had me worried little pig. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were dead."

I grimaced, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. Of course he would. His hearing is twenty times more sensitive than a human's. If my heart gave out, for sure they would know.

I tried not to focus on that, and instead centered my attention on Yuma. I had questions that needed answers, and I knew Yuma could give them.

"Y-Yuma, where am I? And how long was I unconscious?" I stuttered through my words, a bit nervous. Its been a while since we last talked.

"You should know by now where you are little pig. Welcome back to the Mukami residence." He said unenthusiastically, but his russet eyes burned through me. Why was he staring so intensely?

"And-and how long?" I asked, worried about what I was going to hear. My stomach was already turning.

"Long enough for me to find you passed out on the balcony. You really should be more careful on where you decide to faint, others of my kind would have went for seconds."

That's what I had been fearing. I clenched my jaw, and closed my eyes. Kanato left me bleeding out on the balcony, while the night grew cold. On top of all of it, vulnerable and weak.

The more I thought about it, the more I calmed down and the less shocking it seemed. I probably would have went into shock if Kanato himself carried me back to my room. Unless there was something he wanted in return for his _generosity._

"I thought it would have been in your best interest to come stay with us for a while. It looked like you were having a hard time."

He leaned forward and stretched, then laid a hand on his neck. He seemed bored with the whole thing. Even though I was grateful for his help, my brow furrowed once I realized what he said about fainting.

"Y-Yuma, fainting isn't exactly something humans c-can control. Even more so from blood loss."

His head tilted, and his snake like eyes narrowed at me. "Tell me about Yui. It's a pain in the ass to haul out your bodies after you humans do that."

I looked away, my heart rate speeding up. Yuma always knew what to say to darken up the mood.

I breathed in and out, staring up at the ceiling. I was temporarily speechless, as his nonchalant confessions always made my head hurt and throat close up.

There was no doubt in my mind the amount of atrocities Yuma has committed against the human race paled in comparision to every sin I've ever done in my whole life. Yet, I didn't sense Yuma was off his rocker like all of the Sakamaki's were, but not entirely sane either.

It still didn't change how his words came down on me like cold water. I've been so accustomed to vampires and their overbearingly aggressive ways, that I forget none of it's normal.

If I was being quite honest with myself, I don't think I was normal anymore either. I already came to terms with how hard the readjustment period would be for me if I ever went back to my old life. I'd probably think every person I met was a vampire out for my blood.

I realized I was getting caught up in the web that was my thoughts, and tried to steer my mind back to the present. Best to remember Yui, nothing is sacred to them.

"What's the real reason you brought me here? I'm-I'm a bit unavailable in blood right now, if that's what you wanted." Despite stuttering, I thought my voice came out smoother than usual. I might have had the sudden exhaustion to thank for that, as it came over me in waves. It was still a bit hard to keep my tired eyes open.

He stilled, and his eyes widened in suprised, an eyebrow lifting. Frowning, he leaned off of the couch, and strolled over. He sat down next to me, and immediately his eyes moved on to my neck and collarbone. An unknown emotion flared up in his eyes, and he narrowed them in annoyance, his mouth pulled to the side in a slight scowl.

My chest tightened from his sudden close proximity. Feeling uncomfortable by his intrusive gaze, I raised both my arms to cover myself.

A slight husky snicker left his mouth, his eyebrows arched in amuesment. But it quickly arched back in anger, his face contorting to its one usual emotion.

Yet, it was a bit strange. Yuma was never this quiet, especially if I was around. He was always getting on my nerves or making dark jokes. This time he was just... Observing me.

We both stared at each other, until Yuma seemingly gave a sigh of defeat and muttered under his breath.

"Christ man."

His hands lashed out and gripped mine into his, moving them away from my chest. Roughly he pulled me up and my head spun from the sudden movement. I wanted to press a finger to my temple to alleviate the pain, but it didn't seem like Yuma was going to let me go anytime soon.

Yuma's grip thankfully didn't annoy the pain around my wrists, where Kanato must have crushed them with his super strength.

Our faces were about ten inches away, and I could hear his steady breathing.

"I-I thought you didn't n-need to breathe."

It just slipped out, and it hung in the air between us. It was moments like these I could see why the Sakamami's wanted to punish me so much. When I was nervous, I tended to voice the most ridiculous thoughts.

He smirked lightly, his eyes glinting with mirth. He found it funny, the way I embarassed myself. At least it wasn't met with an insult.

His gaze shifted to my hands, engulfed by larger ones. He raised one higher, and brought it closer to his face.

"We don't, but your blood coats the air, and it makes my mouth water."

His answer was so blunt and straight forward, that soon after I blushed bright red. Yuma's been candid with me before, but never to that extent. I couldn't think of anything to say.

After staring at my wrists for a few seconds, Yuma lifted it towards his mouth and pressed his lips against my palm.

I froze, not expecting him to do _that_. His cold breath blew over my skin, and my heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Y-Yuma what are-" I gasped, my eyes tearing up.

He sunk his fangs into my hand, frowning in gratification as the blood quickly dripped into his mouth. His pleasure filled eyes burned into mine, and he kept them on me as he bit deeper, moaning at the back of his throat.

"Y-Yuma w-what- stop! I-I can't-" My body was still healing from loosing so much blood, the dizziness having only started to wear off.

If Yuma kept drinking, not only would I faint again, but his bite would turn pleasurable. I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted, but I knew I didn't want to find out now.

Breathing hard, I tried to rip my hands out of his stern grip, but he didn't budge.

"Yuma!" My nails were long enough to be touching his face, since he had my hand in his mouth, so I clawed as deeply as I could into his cheek and watched in shock as he closed his eyes in pain, moving back.

"What the hell." He licked the blood off his lips with his tongue and raised a hand up to his cheek.

"Jesus Christ. I didn't think you had one self preservation bone in your body." He grinned wickedly, licking my blood off his finger. "I guess the little sow does more than just moo."

My hands were shaking from adrenaline and I held the bitten one closer to me, not caring for the blood that seeped into my sleeve. I should have saw it coming, read the signs or picked up what he was insinuating.

But this-this wasn't ultimately my fault. It was his.

"Y-Yuma-kun, w-why'd you do that?" I leaned away from him, trying to put some space between us as the image of his groan and sharp eyes replayed in my head. My stomach flopped, the panic of possibly enjoying Yuma's bite and my hand throbbing with pain giving me another headache.

The grin faded, and his face sobered up, but I didn't trust it. Laying a hand on his neck, he looked up and sighed. "My intentions were pure from the beginning little pig, up until now. I wasn't planning on doing anything with you."

I could tell he was lying, but I knew he wouldn't tell me the actual truth. Why would he? He didn't belong to me. It's not like I could get him to tell me by force anyways.

"I-I know your're lying Y-Yuma-kun, so don't waste e-energy trying." My voice was small, weaker than it had just been a few minutes ago. Blood loss paired with dread didn't mix well.

He narrowed his eyes at me, before standing up and offering me a hand. What was he doing?

"Let's go little piggy. I'll get you some gauze to wrap that up." He wasn't asking. Did he really think I would go with him after everything he just did? I bit my lip, then again, my hand ached with pain and I needed something to stop from all the blood flowing.

I reached my good hand out, and he pulled me up. I stumbled a bit and fell into his chest. I flickered my eyes to his face, fearful of what I would see, yet only saw nothing but blank russet eyes. I took a step back before my legs started to wobble, and Yuma caught me.

"Y-Yuma? I don't... I don't think I can walk." I had no energy left, and I could barely stand with the aid of Yuma.

I felt his chest expand under my fingertips and I flinched, waiting for him to inenvitably yell. It never came.

"Come here little pig. I'll carry you." Wrapping an arm around my legs, he lifted me with one try and the other laid free by his side. I grabbed onto his shoulders, and tried not to show him how embarrassed I was. He was only holding me up with one arm. That arm slipped lower and lower until it rested just right on my butt.

I prayed my face wasn't bright red from mortification. I didn't want him to see that, for multiple reasons.

He calmly started to walk in smooth easy strides, and his long legs brought us to the door in just a few steps.

He opened the door with his free hand, and we stepped through the threshold, while my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Walking down the hall at a human's pace, I took in my surroundings and recognized a few things from my last stay. The large grandfather clock at the end of the hallway and the pale yellow wallpaper.

Unlike the Sakamaki's mansion, where the walls were a cold blank white and empty of any homey decoration.

Thankfully, the hallways were short and we reached the first level of stairs. It wasn't until Yuma started to walk down did I realize I had no idea where he was taking me.

"Y-Yuma, where are we going?"

"God, with the questions. Can you just stop your squirming and let me carry you." His hooded eyes and irritated expression indicated he wasn't in the mood. Which didn't make any sense to me, considering he was the one who offered to do this.

Deciding it best for my health, and sake of sanity, I didn't say anything else. For the time being, that is. If I had been at my full strength, I might have just argued back.

After the first flight of stairs, Yuma made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat and hoisted me up a little further. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a death grip, realizing what he was about to do.

"Y-Yuma I t-think y-you should-"

Ignoring my protests, Yuma transported us to the other side of the room, bypassing three flights of stairs in the process.

In a blur, we were on the other side of the mansion, standing at the beginning of the other hallway, and Yuma continued to walk at a leisurely pace without skipping a beat.

Whereas my head spun with dizziness, and my stomach turned from nausea. The inhuman speed always proved to be too much for me.

"Y-Yuma-kun, w-why did you-"

"Quit your squealing, unless you want me to drop you."

His voice sounded slightly irritated, but I could hear the small amount of amuesment in it. He knew I hated when they did that.

I curled my bitten hand and brought it closer to my chest. I set my mouth into a straight line, and decided to keep to myself. It was pointless sometimes to try to talk to stubborn people, especially ones like Yuma.

Passing multiple rooms, Yuma finally stopped in front of a familiar brown door. Instantly, I became worried and was about to ask what we were doing here, but Yuma cut me to the chase.

"Azusa always has some gauze locked away, in case he cuts too deep and needs to stop the blood." His voice was heavy with a mixture of anger and concern, but his face remained neutral.

The time when Azusa and I were stuck together replayed in my head like a broken record. When he begged me to cut him, and during the struggle to get the knife away from him, I accidently did.

Simply thinking about it made my heart hurt. Despite everything that happened that day, I didn't want to hurt him. He seemed too gentle, or maybe breakable was a more appropriate word. Even though I've seen the cuts on his arms that proved otherwise.

Kou filled me on what happened to Azusa afterwards, and from that day on I tried to befriend him as much as I could. While we weren't exactly close, Azusa never did something as horrifying like that again. But there were still times he practically got on his knees for me to hurt him again.

Yuma slowly opened the door, and I half expected for Azusa to come popping out. He always seemed to appear from out of no where.

Yuma stepped inside and turned on the lights. The same gloomy blue walls and bed sheets greeted me, as Yuma walked towards the bed.

Setting me down gently, I unwrapped my arms from his shoulders and cradled my hand. The blood had stopped gushing everywhere for the most part, but some still trickled down my arm.

Yuma stepped away and turned around, walking up to Azusa's drawer. Pulling one out, Yuma's hand scrounged about before I saw him hold up a roll of gauze. Quickly shutting the drawer, Yuma walked back and sat down next to me.

"You would think a guy who's so organized with his knife collection would keep his drawer clean too."

His face didn't indicate it, but his voice was fond. It wasn't hard to see Yuma cared for Azusa as if he was his real brother. It was still so strange to see, considering I only witnessed the hatred between the Sakamaki brothers.

"M-maybe Azusa wasn't expecting anyone to go through his things."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I bit my lip to prevent from sighing, fully expecting Yuma to get mad. Did I have to open my big mouth?

I was expecting for Yuma to get angry, but he didn't. Instead, he scoffed. He wasn't grinning, but he didn't look angry at all. He seemed more amused than anything.

"I suppose so little pig. Now, hold out your hand before I get carpal tunnel syndrome holding this crap."

I shot out my hand, and Yuma grasped it gently in his, which I didn't think too much about. He carefully wrapped the gauze around my hand, purposefully avoiding from making it too tight, and teared the last piece of gauze off from the rest of the roll.

Carefully, he applied pressure and slowly the blood stopped flowing all together. It was a relief, knowing I had gotten some actual help this time, even though the one helping me is the one who caused it.

"You're going to want to avoid my brothers for a while. They're a bunch of mindless animals when it comes to your blood. Just take my advice, all right."

A big part of me wanted to tell him it was his fault for putting me in this predicament. Yet I simply nodded, and bit my tongue. My energy was complety sapped from my body, and all I wanted to do was take a long uninterrupted nap.

Unexpectedly, Yuma moved a finger across my arm and quickly dropped my hand. Confused, I watched him lift his finger to his lips, and grin.

"Christ, I can't resist."

He stuck his finger coated with my blood into his mouth, and swallowed like a man who'd been deprived of water. My jaw dropped in incredulity, and I quickly shut it closed.

Watching him take his finger out of his mouth with a loud pop, I shook my head and tried to cover my mouth. The fear of giggling during an inappropriate situation such as this one prevented me from breaking down in nervous laughter. It wasn't the greatest defense mechanism, but it wasn't the worst either.

Besides, I didn't want him to witness any of the ugly emotions waiting to spill out of me take form.

Staring at me with hooded eyes, Yuma set his hand down on the bed and leaned in close to me. I jumped up and backed away from him, not trusting that look in his eyes at all.

"Relax, little pig. I was only going to ask if you were hungry." His eyes were fixated on me, and his tongue flicked out to draw the remainder of blood into his mouth. He grinned, his arching eyebrows making it look more wicked than welcoming.

My heart thumped painfully in my chest, and I averted my eyes. I had a hunch of what he might have been insinuating, but I wasn't going to take the bait.

Yet now that he mentioned it, for the first time in a long while I felt like I was starving. Which came as a suprise to me, considering the joys of eating food have become unknown to me.

Clearing my throat, my heart beating heavily in my chest, I twirled a piece of my hair nervously and took a deep breath.

"I- Yes, Yuma. I-I am. I haven't eaten the day s-since before Kanato b-bit me. If you'd let me, I-I could cook something u-up. "

If I did get the chance to cook, I'd probably have to make two tons of food for Yuma before I could even get some for myself. While I didn't eat as much, Yuma could scarf down a whole dinner table and not blink an eye.

Yuma's eyes narrowed and he looked down before looking up again. For a second, he almost seemed uncomfortable.

Resting a hand on his neck, Yuma looked away before speaking.

"We haven't gone shopping for a while. The only food we have is in the garden."

The mischievious grin on his face had disappeared, and I celebrated internally that I was able to change the subject without him realizing. Although maybe I should have chosen a better topic to bring up.

Cradling my bitten hand to my chest, I laid my back against the blue walls and blew out a soft breath. I closed my eyes, hearing my heart beat slow down.

Being around Yuma was so difficult. I never knew when to expect his hot temper to rise or to enjoy his company. Right now, I just wanted to eat and rest.

Before I understood, I heard a creak of noise and opened my eyes to see Yuma standing in front of me. I jerked away, the back of my legs hitting the wall.

His intense gaze washed all over me, and his eyes looked me up and down before settling on my neck. He reached a hand out and my breath hitched in the back of my throat. Even though I was use to vampire bites, they never failed to be painful.

Or pleasurable...

But his hand fell away, and he shook his head, his lips curled into a slight snarl. He moved closer, and I could feel his cold temperature emanating from him.

"Easy. Can you walk?"

His voice sounded annoyed and bored, but his words were civil.

I craned my head up and stared at him, taking in his russet colored eyes and hair. The sheer strength I knew he packed in his body. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought sometimes he could probably break me with the tip of his finger.

It was then I realized I hadn't said anything, and a long tense silence had filled up the room. The only thing that could be heard was my breathing.

Feeling my face heat up, I looked away and answered his question. "N-no Yuma-kun, I don't t-think I-I can."

I heard him scoff, and soon Yuma had wrapped an arm around my waist. I whipped my head back towards him and saw him bend down with his other hand reaching out for my legs.

"W-what are you-"

Once again, Yuma effortlessly lifted me up into the air and into his arms. I reached out and grabbbed his shoulders, feeling a bit more safe holding onto something sturdy.

He smirked, his eyes slicing into my own.

"Ready?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN:**

 **Hello my lovely people. Again, for those of you who haven't been here since the beginning, I completely redid this chapter from scratch. Still shit, but okay shit.**

 **So before I publish the other chapter, I'd just like to clarify something really quick. I don't in any way support how they treat Yui in the anime whatsoever. If we really want to get into it, how they treat Yui is practically abusive. When I planned to write this fanfiction, I didn't want Yuma to make Yui submit to him and become his blood slave. It's just personally not my cup of tea, but it could be yours, so that's why I wanted to make sure my readers knew what kind of fanfic this isn't going to be.**

 **I apologize for my long rant, but I'm an opinionated bitch and I just couldn't help myself.** (=‥=)

 **So while this chapter was just a filler, hopefully we can get to the good stuff in the next. I hope you all enjoyed Yuma's first appearance because I know I sure did. Until next time lovers, cast your spells safely, clean your witch broomsticks daily, and cherish Mother Nature.**


End file.
